KabuXSasu
by kabuxshika
Summary: kabuto meets sasuke when coming to the village and slowly sheds his darkness
1. KabuXSasu

**KabuXSasu**

Kabuto looked over the village.It was a crisp autumn day. He could smell the hickory in the air. The village was bustling with people going to different shops and restaraunts. He kept walking taking note of all the sights and where they were located at. He would be here for a few years, he didn't want to get lost. He finally saw the top of the academy building. "How dull" he murmured going to sign up and such. What he didn't know was that he'd meet someone very special to him here but that's a part for another time.

Sasuke groaned as he entered the academy to sign up. He blinked as he saw someone he didn't know. He knew everyone..didn't he? He went over to the new guy licking him on the neck before poofing away. He couldn't help how the taste lingered in his mouth. He tried to act as if nothing had happened but the other boy tasted so good. He glanced over at Kabuto to see the other boy glaring at him. He blushed and turned away to hide it. It had been meant to tease the other. So, why was he the one blushing?

Kabuto shook his head and bent over writing in his name before looking back at the boy and going over. "I think you should know. You've just ingested poison." he whispered in his ear as Sasuke gasped at the closeness. "What?" Kabuto smirked at the boy. He seemed to be having trouble concentrating. He led the boy out as Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched trying to remember what was wrong about this.

Sasuke blinked as he was pinned and began rutting against the leg that was thrust between his moaning. "Kami!" he gasped clutching Kabuto's shoulders to hold himself up.

Kabuto smiled helping him stay up as he let him fuck his leg like a dog. After Sasuke came and fell against him in exhaustion,he licked his neck. "Maybe next time you'll think before licking me, eh?"


	2. KabuXSasu 2

**KabuXSasu 2**

Sasuke ducked his head, running home and staying out of sight. How could he have done that?! He shivered, remembering how good it had felt and how delicious the new boy tasted before shaking such thoughts away. "Damn him!" He hated how the boy had smirked, keeping his own control while he'd rubbed against him like a bitch in heat. He snarled hurling his shorts away and changing into a new pair. "Pretentious asshole!"

Kabuto went to the flat he was to stay in, his cock throbbing with barely controlled need. Once home he immediately got in the shower, wanking off as he thought about the boy from earlier. He stifled his moans biting his lip and shot his load down the drain letting the hot water wash away the evidence. He shivered. He couldn't let the boy affect him so greatly.

The next day when the found they were to be stuck in the same class until they graduated Kabuto almost whimpered in anticipation and apprehension. Sasuke merely glared balefully at Kabuto, in much better control today. He plopped into a seat and leaned his chair back on two legs stretching his arms back to show off his toned stomach.

Kabuto shivered and went to the restroom. He stayed there for a good 10 minutes before class, wanking as he leaned over the toilet then flushing it away and cleaning up any that hadn't gone into the toilet. Then he went back to the classroom sitting directly behind Sasuke. "Hmm, what's your name?" he asked leaning foreword.

Sasuke shot him a cold look and looked forward as class started. "Where were you?" he asked smirking. "Wanking in the bathroom?"

Kabuto blushed a bit, glad that Sasuke couldn't see. "Why would I do something like that? I've got you if i wanted to get some."

Sasuke growled at the insinuation. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you spend 10 minutes in the bathroom?" he turned to look at him and saw him blushing. He smirked, then added "And why are you blushing?"

Kabuto didn't answer, choosing instead to fiddle with his pen suddenly very interested in it. After a moment though he said, "...I don't like you...don't mistake it for that, but you're right."

Sasuke was taken aback by this and turned back to face front. 'Damn it!' he thought putting his hands between his legs in a semblance of getting comfortable and slowly rocking his hips. Kabuto'd gotten him hard again.

Kabuto leaned forward again. "You never did tell me your name." he said smiling as he icked his neck. Sasuke shivered a little and scooted forward a bit. "None of your business." he replied as he moved his hips more simply to tease the annoying boy, though it did help with his problem. He moaned softly so only Kabuto could hear him.

Kabuto blushed hearing him and set to stroking himself some. Kami, but that boy was sexy, but so infuriating. He let such thoughts wander from his mind as he stroked himself harder.


	3. KabuXSasu 3

**KabuXSasu 3**

Sasu smirked as he watched Kabuto. It had been so simple to get him hard and make him start waking and it had helped him with his problem as well. He slid his chair back some and started moving up and down in his seat as if he were riding Kabuto, then looked back at the other boy, letting out a small moan. His mouth was slightly open and he was panting some, his eyes half closed in his faked ecstasy and a small smirk curling his lips as Kabuto put a hand in his pants jerking himself off.

Sasuke settled back into his seat and idly commented to the entire class. "How shameless, Kabuto, to be doing such lewd things while Iruka-sensei is trying to teach."

Iruka blinked, looking back at them as Kabuto tried to get himself back under control. He'd jerked his hand from his pants when Sasuke spoke, but his cock was throbbing and needing attention, his lower lip trembled as he looked up at Iruka's blushing face. He tried to play it off by mentioning Iruka's nosebleed, but everyone was watching him and he couldn't help but squirm. He was SO hard. It almost hurt not to touch himself.

When class was over Kabuto all but ran from the room. He wasn't quick enough, however to escape the depantsing he received. Everyone gasped at seeing Kabuto's rather large cock bob from it and Sasuke's mouth went dry. He got up moving out of the room, working hard not to even glance at Kabuto.

He waited outside for Kabuto catching the blushing boy as he ran from the building and dragging him into the shadows. "It's my turn to make you cum." He told Kabuto as he pinned him. Kabuto gasped. "God, Sasuke. Don't tease me right now" Sasuke smirked. "Don't tease you?" he questioned seeming incredulous. "You've done nothing but tease me since you've got here. It's my turn now." With that he bound Kabuto's wrists behind him and starting stroking him, sticking his hand down the front of Kabuto's pants. He blushed lightly as he wrapped his hand around Kabuto's cock, a moment of sanity breaking through as he thought 'What am I doing!?' but it passed quickly enough and he stroked just enough to stimulate Kabuto, but when Kabuto tried to move his hips and get more of that feeling Sasuke would pull his hand away and tell him "No."

Kabuto whimpered in frustration and banged his head against the academy wall. "Damn it, Sasuke!" he yelled. He **needed** it! "What's wrong, Kabuto?" Sasuke asked teasingly as he ran his index finger over the head over Kabuto's cock lightly. Kabuto thrust against him, groaning in anger and frustration as Sasuke pulled away again. "Behave, Kabu-Kins." He teased, kissing Kabuto's neck lightly. He pulled him off the wall and made him start walking. He took him to his house and lay him on the bed. "This is my house, Kabu-kins." He purred into the other boy's ear.

Kabuto twitched, he wasn't sure whether that was a good thing and meant Sasuke would stop teasing him and give him something, or a bad thing and meant that Sasuke was going to do something horrible to him. After all Sasuke's house was in the middle of an empty section of the village. After Itachi had killed everyone in the clan, Sasuke's house had become an ideal location for torture. No one around to investigate the screams, and if the victim, 'who' Kabuto thought 'just happens to be me in this case, ever did escape he wouldn't make it very far. Not near far enough to get help.

Sasuke sat beside him and undid his pants pulling them off. "What are you thinking about, Kabu-kins?" he asked smiling as he ran a finger slowly up and down Kabuto's swollen prick. "Gah!" Kabuto gasped, it hurt to be this close and to be able to do absolutely nothing to relieve it. Sasuke smiled. "You won't last very long without restraint, will you, Kabu-kins?" he asked as his index finger and his thumb encircled the base of Kabuto's cock. Kabuto shuddered and tried to move, but Sasuke had a firm grip. Kabuto looked down at the other boy, need evident in his eyes and behind that barely hidden was the fear.

Sasuke smiled and leaned down licking the tip. "Ngh!" Kabuto squirmed and started begging. "Kami, please! Stop teasing, Sasuke!" Sasuke chuckled and pressed a finger into Kabuto's ass. That silenced his begging quickly enough, as he cried out in shock and discomfort. Sasuke worked the muscle as he teased Kabuto's cock, still not letting him cum. Kabuto screamed and cried and begged more as Sasuke slowly started adding fingers and making Kabuto's cock build up even more.

He had three fingers in Kabuto now and was stroking his prostate. "Do you want me, Kabuto?" he asked, looking up at his face and smirking. Kabuto was beyond caring who helped him and immediately he screamed. "Yes! Take me! Use me! Just **please** help me with this!" Sasuke smiled and removed his fingers, shoving his cock all the way into Kabuto's ass in one swift thrust before releasing the base of his cock. Kabuto screamed, black dancing in front of his eyes as his climax exploded out of him. His cock twitched and spurted the cum all over Kabuto's chest and stomach, some even got on Sasuke's chest and when it ended Kabuto was already passed out from the force of it.

Sasuke pulled out of Kabuto, laying beside him and smiling. He ran a finger through the cum on Kabuto's chest and tasted it. He lay his head on Kabuto's shoulder and licked his neck. "I wonder what you'd say. Did I think enough before licking you again?" he asked the unconscious ninja, then chuckled and cuddled close to Kabuto. "No matter. You're mine now."


	4. KabuXSasu 4

**KabuXSasu 4**

Kabuto grumbled as the sun woke him and tried to turn over and shield his eyes from it. His eyes snapped open as he felt the bindings on his wrists and growled when he saw Sasuke sleeping beside him. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and he smiled seeing Kabuto despite the glare he wore. He sat up and pulled Kabuto to him wrapping his arms around the other boy's well- toned waist. "You don't look happy." He murmured stating the obvious as he nuzzled Kabuto. "Cut it out!" Kabuto snapped, trying to bite him. Sasuke smirked, Kabuto couldn't get him. "Are you forgetting what you asked me to do, already?" he asked softly as his hand ran down to Kabuto's cock stroking it lightly. "What I asked **you** to do!?" he snarled, trying to remember if he'd asked Sasuke to do something. "What did I ask you to die in my sleep?" he asked.

Sasuke chuckled and licked him. "No. Let's see if I can get you to remember." He mimicked Kabuto's voice and cried. "Yes! Take me! Use me!" he left off the last bit, but he could see that Kabuto remembered. He smirked and stroked his cheek, jerking his hand away when Kabuto bit at it. "You know I didn't mean like this!" he snarled, trying to escape Sasuke's grip. Sasuke chuckled and bit Kabuto's neck lightly. "You said it. Not me." He reminded him. "Besides, I can always bring it to the attention of the class." He murmured smirking. Kabuto growled. "I'm going to kill you." Sasuke smiled and nuzzled him. "No, you won't. You enjoy what I give you way too much to want me gone forever." He said teasing as he huggled the other boy.

Kabuto growled again. "Don't bet on it, Sasuke." He warned. Sasuke smiled and licked his neck. "Do you want to finish what we started last night?" he asked grinning. Kabuto jerked forward. "Back off!" he yelled. He didn't want to become this annoying boy's new pet. How mortifying would that be? He was supposed to be the best. He was Orochimaru's right hand man. How could this little bastard best him so easily? 'Well, there was the bit where I was desperate for relief' he thought glaring at the sheets of the bed.

Sasuke watched as Kabuto grew more quiet and sullen and ran a finger down his spine. Kabuto shivered and Sasuke kissed his neck, kissing him softly. "Mmmm, Kabuto?" Kabuto glanced back at him. "What?" he asked. Sasuke stroked Kabuto's hair and nuzzled him gently. "What's the matter?" Kabuto rolled his eyes. "What isn't the matter? I'm tied up, in your bed, with you all over me, my arms are getting really sore, and I really have to go piss." He grouched. Sasuke nuzzled him softly. "I can take you to the bathroom." Kabuto groaned. "I could go by myself if you untied me." He pointed out, annoyed. Sasuke smiled patiently. "Yes, but then you wouldn't come back." Kabuto looked back at him. "Why should I come back?"

Sasuke kissed him deeplyand kept him from biting him as he held the back of Kabuto's head still. When he pulled away he murmured. "Because I don't want to be alone." Kabuto blinked, all of a sudden, seeing this new, weaker side to Sasuke. "Untie me." He said softly. "and I'll stay here with you. Okay?" Sasuke looked up at him. "Promise?" Kabuto nodded. "I promise, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled and nodded. He moved his hands from around Kabuto's waist and started to untie him. Kabuto waited patiently. Even he didn't know why he'd agreed to stay, but he had so he would keep his promise and stay with Sasuke at least for now.

Sasuke got the knot undone and smiled. "All done!" he announced, then blinked as Kabuto ran. "Hey! You promised you would stay!" he yelled after him. "I'll be right back, I swear!" Kabuto yelled back as he slammed the bathroom door. He aimed at the toilet and sighed in relief as he peed. He had been afraid he wouldn't make it. He shook himself off, wiped, and washed his hands before going back to Sasuke. He flicked water at him from his fingers and laughed a bit as Sasuke put up his hands and gave Kabuto a look. "What was that for?" he asked looking pouty. Kabuto shrugged and sat down. "You thought I was going to break my promise?" He asked.

Sasuke blushed a little. "Yeah, actually. I kind of did. I thought you had only made the promise to get me to untie you and I felt really stupid for a minute there." He smiled up at Kabuto. "I'm glad you came back, though. You're really fun!" he said it so brightly that Kabuto chuckled. Sasuke blinked and looked at him. "What? You are. You're so responsive and interactive. Especially in bed. " he smiled, looking to Kabuto. "I like that about you." Kabuto's face flushed a deep red and he hid his face in his hands. "You're so odd, Sasuke." He said. He was really embarrassed. "How can you say such perverted things in such a sweet, innocent way?" It was now Sasuke's turn to blush and he did, but then he leaned over and kissed Kabuto happily. "I guess it's just who I am."


	5. Cheat!

KabuXSasu 5

**KabuXSasu 5 **

Sasuke blinked as he heard giggling. 'That sounds like…Shizune?! Shizune giggling? She's always so serious.' He followed the sound and stopped, staring open-mouthed at the two entangled figures. "KABUTO! You cheat!" He yelled flinging himself upon the male with no consideration for Shizune's well-being as he punched and kicked his cheating boyfriend. Finally Shizune and three male ninja from the village managed to drag him off the stunned boy who had wrapped himself into a fetal position for protection.

Sasuke was crying as he let them hold him, limp in their arms. How could Kabuto – His Kabuto!- cheat on him like this! With Shizune no less. He seemed to collapse in on himself as the ninja held him up and Kabuto bruised and beaten as he was had the sense to look ashamed of himself. He pulled on his clothes wincing as they caught on scratches from Sasuke's nails and when moving hurt a bruise. He avoided Shizune's searching gaze and ran home to speak with Sasuke.

Though it turned out that Sasuke had fallen into an exhausted state of rest by the time Kabuto got back he waited by Sasuke's bed not sure how he was going to explain it to him for he had no reason- no excuse – other than a surge of lust at a time of little control. That wasn't a very good excuse at all as far as he was concerned. He sighed and stroked Sasuke's cheek, making the boy open his eyes. They narrowed when he saw Kabuto.

Kabuto flinched at the look but didn't move away. He even allowed Sasuke to slam him into the wall hard enough that he involuntarily cried out in pain without trying to get away. Sasuke looked at him angrily, obviously not happy to have been cheated on. More than likely he was even less happy to have found them together. "Why did you have to cheat?" he asked his words rough and low as if he'd cried himself to sleep. "Am I not good enough for you? Do I not have the right equipment to keep you satisfied?" His voice broke and he punched Kabuto hard in the stomach. "I thought I had made it clear that you were mine." He whispered as Kabuto whimpered and doubled over in pain. "Obviously I had not. Now I will, thoroughly." He murmured threateningly.

Kabuto's eyes widened at the implied ownership, he whimpered softly as Sasuke crushed his lips in a dominating kiss and wondered what exactly Sasuke had planned. Sasuke pulled away from Kabuto letting the other breath for a moment, his chest heaving from fear and lack of air from the kiss, before he ordered him to lie on his stomach on the bed. "S-sasuke." He said softly, trying to plead with his lover but Sasuke just grabbed him by the shoulder practically throwing him onto the bed so that he bounced a couple times before settling. He tried to use his arms as leverage and lift himself to look into his furious lover's eyes but Sasuke shoved him down again and grabbed his wrists binding them to the footboard which was above Kabuto's head. "When I tell you to do something, you do it, understand me?" He asked angrily as he smacked his bottom hard. Kabuto yelped and squirmed uneasily looking up at Sasuke. "Sasuke, please." He begged.

"Please what?" Sasuke hissed smacking him harder. Kabuto's eyes stung with unshed tears and he looked up at Sasuke. He wasn't sure what to answer. Would any answer at all be good enough? Would Sasuke hurt him more if he replied wrong? He stayed silent hoping to just get it over with. He promised himself he would never cheat again. Especially not on Sasuke. Sasuke spanked him a good fifty times before soothing his bottom. Kabuto was sobbing and his wrists were reddened and bloody from all the struggling he had done. Sasuke hushed him not harshly but not too kindly either. Kabuto slowly stopped his bawling the sounds becoming mere sniffles as he hid his face in the pillow. His bottom felt like it was on fire.

Sasuke untied his wrists and Kabuto slowly drew them to his chest, his breathing raspy as Sasuke forced him to sit up. Sasuke undid Kabuto's pants and jerked them down harshly drawing a scream from Kabuto as it scraped his raw flesh. "Show me how you did it to her." Sasuke hissed in his ear as he shoved him down. Kabuto looked at him in pain and surprise. "Do what?!" He creaked out. His throat was sore from screaming and sobbing out to deaf ears.

Sasuke slapped him and yelled. "Show me how you fucked her!" at Kabuto. Kabuto's face paled. He slowly and timidly removed Sasuke's clothes and his own shirt then had Sasuke straddle his hips. He wasn't about to have Sasuke suck him off like he had with Shizune. He slowly pressed into Sasuke though from Sasuke's expression it would seem that it didn't matter to him if he'd shoved himself in. Just that Kabuto was doing it was bad enough, even if he had told him to. He shouldn't have anything to show.

Kabuto moved within him slowly and gently, using his mouth to place kisses and a hicky on Sasuke's neck where he had left them, on Shizune. Sasuke didn't respond to any of this except to glare more at Kabuto. He was seething inside and knowing that he'd been gentle and loving with Shizune made it so much worse. After a little bit of this he shoved Kabuto down on the bed and started making him be rougher with him. Kabuto flinched as if expecting to be hit again and rammed Sasuke. He kept his eyes closed the whole time.

Sasuke moved above Kabuto intimidatingly but he was getting hard and he started to stroke himself. It didn't take long before he came; covering Kabuto stomach, chest neck and even parts of his face with his cum. Kabuto shivered and came into Sasuke. He then looked up at Sasuke worriedly through cum-splattered lashes and whispered. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I promise I'll never cheat on you again." He promised furtively.


	6. Forever

KabuXSasu 6

**KabuXSasu 6**

Kabuto lay in bed the next day, hands bound behind him and blanket laying half off his body, his naked body, so he shivered at a breeze from the open window. Sasuke was still very upset and had left him like this, granted the blanket had covered him fully at the time that Sasuke had left, but he had left him bound, forbidding him from seeing Shizune again, even on harmless business. He sighed and shifted his arms for what seemed the hundredth time today.

He had promised not to cheat again, but…he would have to speak to Orochimaru and let him know that he wasn't going to use his body like that again. He toyed with the idea of telling Sasuke everything, musing about Orochimaru getting the shit beat out of him for a change, but he knew that wouldn't work. Sasuke would likely turn him in himself if he learned of Kabuto being a spy for the Sound with the mood he had been in since finding him with Shizune. He sighed and closed his eyes, curling up, sighing again as the blanket slid exposing another inch of his body to the cold breeze.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura as he sat and the girl blinked, then blushed and smiled back. Sasuke hid a grimace, that girl was way too easy to read. He was glad he was not nearly as easily read, if he had been, everyone in the village would know he was depressed by now. Why had Kabuto done that? He blinked back tears at the unbidden thought. Sure, they had just met, but they had been getting along so well. He wondered if he was like Sakura, trying to nurse a dead relationship, did Sakura feel this way about him? If she did he pitied her, because he knew he could never accept anyone but Kabuto.

He blinked as he looked at his paper, little scribbles all over it, he frowned and crumpled it. Kabuto was being punished, but Shizune was walking around completely ignorant of his displeasure. The thought never crossed his mind to leave her alone because of her position, no: he wanted her hurting for what she had done.

The next time Sasuke was alone, instead of returning home or practicing, he went to find Shizune. She was with Tsunade as usual, but when she saw him watching her from his position leaning against a tree, she quickly made an excuse to the woman Hokage and slipped out to meet with him in private.

Shizune faltered a little ways away when she noticed Sasuke's expression and chewed her lip. "Sasuke?" She ventured. Receiving no answer, she continued. "I know you're upset, Sasuke, but I didn't know you two were together-!" She broke off when Sasuke frowned and stopped leaning against the tree. "Come with me for a bit, Shizune….We'll talk." Shizune chewed her lip again, uncertain she wanted to be within arms reach of Sasuke here, in a public place, much less somewhere he took her.

In the end she followed him, growing ever more fearful as he led her into an alleyway, out of sight of other people. He stopped and looked at her. "…I don't know what you did to woo him-"

"I didn-!"

He glared icily and she shut up. "Like I was saying- I don't know what you did to woo him," She made a little sound in her throat, but Sasuke spoke over her. "but we are together and I will keep him. If I see you so much as look at him in a fond manner, I will make you wish I would do to you what I did to him!" Shizune trembled, already against the wall, though Sasuke had not moved. His gaze pinned her there as he spoke again. "You will not speak with him again, on any subject, not even if the village is going to burn to the ground and you're trapped with Kabuto as your only help."

Okay, so maybe that was a bit harsh, but it got the message through to the woman. She swallowed and nodded jerkily, clearly not trusting herself to speak. He waited until she got out a shaky "I understand." before moving. He walked away, leaving Shizune using the wall for support, without ever laying a hand on her. He disdained even slapping her, he would not use physical means with the woman as he had with the one who he loved. That would feel too much like lowering himself to someone else's standards. No, he would hurt her, but not by hitting her.

He entered his house, "Kabuto, I'm home!" He called out as he shut the door. He moved into his room and smiled for a moment leaning against the door frame as he took in the sight, his Kabuto was sleeping, looking so beautiful and more than a little erotic with the blanket just barely covering anything. Sasuke shed his normal school wear and slid into the bed, untying Kabuto and kissing his neck. "Kabu-kins." Hew murmured warmly.

Kabuto stirred, eyes opening sleepily and he rubbed at them then blinked at his hands, surprised to find himself free. The next thing he noticed was the naked male next to him. He wrapped his newly freed limbs around Sasuke and clung to him. "Sasuke!" He murmured, clinging to him. "I'm so sorry, I am! I'm sorry!" he said insistently.

Sasuke sighed, frowning and tipped Kabuto's chin up to look at his face. "I know you are, love." He murmured, "And I'll make you even sorrier if you ever do it again, but for now, you have been punished, so just remember your lesson and forget about the rest. I want my sweet little Kabu-kins." He purred, straddling Kabuto and claiming his mouth in a kiss that left both participants panting in hot little gasps.

"Sasuke!" Kabuto moaned, as Sasuke began to rock his hips grinding their excitable crotches together hard. Sasuke murmured something in response and latched onto Kabuto's neck sucking to leave a love mark

"Mine!" He gasped out, emphatically. "Tell me you're mine, Kabuto.Mine and only mine." He ground down harder and moaned, he was so close, just a little more and he would explode.

Kabuto whined a little writhing under Sasuke. "I am! I am yours for as long as you want me, Sasuke. Yours and no others." He murmured grasping Sasuke's shoulders tightly and bucking up with a cry, twinned by Sasuke's as their seed mixed between their bodies.

Sasuke collapsed on Kabuto and clung to him. "I love you, I love you." He murmured over and over into Kabuto's neck then added one more word into his litany. A word that widened Kabuto's eyes, when he heard it.

"Forever.


	7. Goodbye

**KabuXSasu 7**

(final chapter ^^)

"Forever?" Kabuto asked when Sasuke settled down enough to have a conversation with.

"Yes" Sasuke murmured "Always and forever will I love you."

Kabuto smiled a little and hugged him closer. "I'm glad." he murmured "But I want to explain to you why I even looked to Shizune…"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't wanna know, Kabu-kins. I really don't."

Kabuto hugged him feeling the pain it caused Sasuke. "I'm a spy for Orochimaru, Sasuke. I never thought you were so serious about our relationship or I would have found another way to get what I needed"

Sasuke fingered the mark on his neck "Orochimaru? Why is he interested in Shizune?"

Kabuto blinked. That hadn't been what he had expected from his lover. "You don't mind that I'm a spy?"

Sasuke shook his head "You could have kept it a secret and I'd have never known that you trusted me enough to tell me is good enough for me." He said snuggling up to his lover as Shizune was completely forgotten about. "Are you going back to Orochimaru anytime soon?"

Kabuto shrugged "I don't know yet when I'll be returning to the Sound. Why? "

Sasuke smiled "Let's go now. Both of us. I'm getting tired of this village anyway. I'm not getting any stronger here. Take me with you ok?"

Kabuto blinked and nodded "If you say so, Sasuke-kun. We can go as soon as you're ready."

Sasuke nodded and kissed him hotly and getting up to pack the few possessions he wanted to keep along with all his weaponry and his training scrolls.

"Ready when you are, Kabu-kins. Let's say good-bye to the Village hidden in the Leaf forever." He murmured kissing his lover happily and taking his hand and walking with him out into the darkened area that used to be the Uchiha clan's living quarter. "Soon enough I will be the only surviving member. I promise. I will kill Itachi." He murmured saying his final goodbye to his family and walking with Kabuto down the road that led out of Konohagakure.

(I didn't wanna leave it unfinished but my source is gone my friends who played Kabu and Sasuke in the rps broke up a long time ago and I kind of lost interest in continuing it since i can't watch them squeal everytime i add a chapter )


	8. Special Release Sasuke's Plan

Kabusasu** (special release) Chapter 8!**

This wasn't how he'd imagined it. Not at all. Orochimaru had too much pull over HIS kabuto. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one little bit, especially now…laying in bed, horny and wanting his lover, but not having him because Orochimaru had him doing something for him.

He growled and punched the bed again. It wasn't the bed's fault it was so cold without Kabuto here. He shuddered and reached down stroking himself. If Kabuto didn't come back soon he wouldn't have any control left when he did arrive. "Too bad." He grunted "If I'm rough with him it's his own fault for not being here."That wasn't true. He knew it wasn't but what could he do about Orochimaru? Other than taking Kabuto and disappearing he could think of nothing. He growled again. It was all Orochimaru's didn't stop him from glaring balefully at Kabuto once his lover finally returned.

Kabuto paused in the doorway looking at Sasuke confused. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" He purred coolly, his cool tone not disguising his anger one bit. If anything it made Kabuto even more wary. He'd been on the wrong side of Sasuke's anger once before and he was trying desperately to think of what he could have done to piss his lover off. "What's wrong is Orochimaru has more control over my lover than I do." he said even more coolly as he moved over. If Kabuto wouldn't come to him, he would go to Kabuto.

Kabuto shivered as Sasuke arms encircled him. "I'm sorry" he murmured, pressing into Sasuke. He couldn't do anything about that. He couldn't appease Sasuke and tell him it wasn't true. The fact was, it was true and Orochimaru would kill him if he tried to leave. He was only good alive until he betrayed Orochimaru and then he'd be better off dead in the snake-man's eyes. So he settled for what he could give the other "I'm yours for the rest of the night." He murmured boldly looking up into Sasuke's eyes as he kissed him.

Sasuke kissed back then smiled as he took his hand guiding him to the bed. "All night hm?" he murmured into Kabuto's ear. "Whatever shall we do with all that time?" he teased undoing his lover's pants and tugging them down as he kissed his shivered as he gave himself over to Sasuke's touches. "Sasuke." He murred as Sasuke stroked Kabuto's cock. "Hm?" Sasuke smirked looking up at Kabuto. His lover met his eyes, "Don't tease." He whispered hands reaching for Sasuke's zipper, eyes never leaving Sasuke's as he undid his pants freeing his cock, stroking the hard length, then straddled him slowly pressing down onto him with a moan. Sasuke groaned softly hips rolling as Kabuto enveloped him rocking up into him as he pulled him closer claiming his mouth, tongue rubbing along Kabuto's as they rocked together, Kabuto wrapping his arms around Sasuke as he rode his lover.

Sasuke's hands fell to Kabuto's hips and he moaned the other's name, thrusting harder, finding some measure of peace in Kabuto's body, though he knew it would be gone again once they woke and Kabuto was once again the rope he and Orochimaru were fighting over. Well, Sasuke intended to win this particular tug-of-war, if he had to kill the Snake to do it. He shuddered as Kabuto came moaning at the way Kabuto squeezed at him. He bucked up, hilting in his lover as he too came. "Love you, Kabuto." He murmured holding him smiled nuzzling into Sasuke's neck, "I love you, too." He murmured, relaxing against stroked his back idly, a small plot forming in his head, he refused to share Kabuto this way indefinitely, but, although he'd learned much since coming to the Sound 'village' he doubted he could kill Orochimaru…yet, but there were other countries other places for ninja to train. He could take Kabuto anywhere.

Anywhere at all.

(so where do you guys think I should take them? Keeping in mind that I haven't seen or read any naruto in over a year lol )


End file.
